


Bound Together [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sentient Atlantis, Team, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's life changes completely after he arrives in Atlantis: his higher-ups think he's been compromised, and he doesn't want to command, but has no choice. The entire expedition is in peril as he fights to keep both the Wraith at bay and prevent a city-wide mutiny from destroying everything he's sworn to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250919) by [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps). 



> Cover art by Mific!
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 05:13:42

File size: 287 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BoundTogether.mp3)

********

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 05:13:42

File size: 301 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Bound_Together.m4b)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bound-together)


End file.
